Inner Thoughts and Unspoken Truths
by cgboi05
Summary: What is going through the minds of Kurt and Blaine when they meet? Part of the first chapter of this story. Pleasee see AN for full details.


A/N So after reading other authors stories, I was inspired to try and right my own. This is part of the first chapter that I'm working on and wanted to see if this was worth continuing or not. I'm not the best writer but if I go forward with this story I will do my absolute best to make sure this story is enjoyable. Let me know if you think that this is worth continuing.

One last thing is that I would like to think **TheBallonTurtle** for giving me a push to finally post this. If you haven't checked out _The X Effect_ please do so. It's an amazing story that is really well written. I would also like to thank the authors whose work that I've read that inspired me in the first place. If I listed them all we would be here all day but **admiller, zavacado, Ittlebitz, LilVampireKitten, StarGleekBelle **are just a couple that I have to name. If you haven't read any of their stories please do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song used in this chapter

_Inner Thoughts_

**Song Lyrics**

_Oh My God! What the hell just happened?_

As Kurt Hummell was walking out of Dalton Academy, he had a million questions that were buzzing about his brain that didn't ever seem to want to stop:

_Did I really just try to spy on the competition and they caught me?_

_Why didn't beat me up for spying on them?_

_Why did they feel the need to invite me for coffee?_

Through the fog of all these questions though, a single person was on his mind so much that it felt like his brain was on repeat: Blaine Anderson.

Kurt never expected to see the most gorgeous person he ever met to turn around when he asked him for help. But as soon as he saw those hazel eyes staring back at him, he was a goner. The next thing he knew, he was being lead to a common room hand-in-hand with Blaine.

_Why is he holding my hand? Does he even realize that I'm capital G Gay?_

Thinking this brought a new wave of fear to the front of is brain that caused a surge of panic to course down his body.

_Shit! He knows I'm gay and he is really taking me to his friends so that they can all take turns beating the crap out of me._

It was at this point that Kurt noticed that they were at their destination. Daring to look around he saw what he assumed was the entire school in the room. The boys were running around moving furniture out of the way and what appeared to be excitement. It was at this moment that he noticed the uniforms that everyone was wearing and realized that his attempt at matching the uniform that he saw online was a poor replica

"Oh. I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid." Blaine said while fixing Kurt's lapel "You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me."

All of the sudden the boys in the center started to harmonize a familiar tune. As Kurt tried to figure out the name of the song, Blaine began singing in a voice that had Kurt swooning the instant that he heard it:

**You think I'm pretty without any makeup on**

** You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

** I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

The break in Blaine singing broke Kurt out of his reverie enough to look at him and what he saw surprised him to no end. At that moment the only thing that Kurt saw were a pair of hazel has staring into his on glasz ones. The intensity of the gaze that Blaine was giving him made Kurt release the breath that he didn't even know that he was holding onto.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening to me again. I won't do it. I won't fall for another straight guy just because he was nice to me for like the five minutes that we talked.._

**My heart stops when you look at me**

** Just one touch, now baby I believe**

** This is real, so take a chance**

** And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**

It was in that moment that Kurt came to the realization that he had just fallen hard for a guy that he had barely met and was a complete stranger.

_Screw it, if I'm going to be hurting later I might as well enjoy the show._

Letting himself become absorbed with the energy in the room, Kurt started bobbing his head to music and let himself smile his first true smile since finding out that that McQueen sweater that he had been eyeing had finally gone on sale.

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

** Be your teenage dream tonight**

** Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

** Be your teenage dream tonight**


End file.
